Jodida vida
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sasuke sonrió ladinamente cuando nos encontramos en la masión Haruno, su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza para luego mirarme con perversión.Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al escuchar las palabras de mi abuelo.¡¿QUE IBAMOS A QUE! ¡Jodida vida! AU


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: " T " por seguridad

**Numero de palabras: 1,063**

**Autor: B**etsy **U**chiha "**S**ong **H**yo **W**oonk"

* * *

><p><em>Toda la noche junto a la rosa, rosa,<em>

_Toda la noche junto a la rosa, yací._

_No me atrevía robar la rosa_

_Y, sin embargo, la llevo conmigo._

* * *

><p><strong>Prológo<strong>

**By: Betsy Uchiha~Song Hyo Woonk o Cereciito17**

¡Santa putisíma mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Maldición! y todos los sinónimos mal sonantes que una bella dama, según el criterio de mi madre, no debería siquiera atreverme a pensar.

.

.

.

.

Mi vida no podría llegar a ser a un más miserable, de lo que ya de por si era, ahora con la noticia que me acababan de dar mis padres, apenas hace unos momentos, mi existencia se iría ala basura.

Todo lo que conosco, sinceramente hablando es una total y reverenda mierda.

.

.

Mi enojo y frustración es dirigida a cierto personaje que conosco muy bien, una persona que no a hecho mas que joderme la existencia desde que tengo memoria.

Como odio al ególatra, imbécil, idiota, manipulador, escéptico, prepotente, egoísta, sexi.. Esperen…esperen creo que ya me desvié del tema inicial.

.

.

.

Odio con toda mi alma al idiota de Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Pero antes de contarle el porqué de mi odio a ese reverendo idiota me presentare.

.

.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo la hermosa edad de 17 años, figura que para que negarlo esbelta, orbes verde jades grandes y expresivos.

Estudio en el instituto más prestigioso de todo Japón, que va desde el maternal hasta la especialidad, estoy por terminar la preparatoria.

Soy heredera única del imperio hotelero "Haruno Corp" por parte de mi adorado Otousan y por parte de mi madre heredera de una de las cadenas de hospitales mejor conocida anivel mundial como Senju, Platt y Asociados. Muchos pensaran que por ser una "**Niña rica" **tengo que ser arrogante, pero en realidad me considero una chica común y corriente que le gusta dar una vuelta de vez en cuando con sus amigas, comer helado y salir con ellas al cine.

Regresando a mí odio a ese engreído de mierda conocido por las chicas como Dios-griego arrogante-Uchiha, sí porque soy sincera ese idiota está muy bien dotado en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Sasuke Uchiha, edad 17 años. Un idiota realmente bueno para mi pobre salud mental, pero ni se crea ese idiota que con solo hacerse el chulo me conseguirá, está sumamente equivocado. Uno de los herederos de Uchiha Corp. junto con su hermano Itachi, por parte de su papá y por parte de su mamá heredero único de Senju, Platt y Asociados, si como pueden ver su mama es socia mayoritaria de mi madre, así que lo tengo que tratar siempre en las reuniones que se llevan a cabo.

No tengo nada en realidad contra su familia, es más me caen muy bien todos, Itachi es amable y adoro como molesta a Sasuke, su madre, Mikoto Uchiha es una persona sumamente dulce no puedo entender como ese engreído salió de una persona así, completamente opuesta, su padre bueno no lo he tratado mucho pero siempre lo he visto con un porte recto y digno de todo un Uchiha, solamente mi odio es hacia él, su abuelo y mío.

¿Razón?

**NUESTRO MATRIMONIO**

Nuestros abuelos acordaron nuestra unión. ¡POR DIOS NO VIVIMOS EN EL SIGLO XIX! Mi vida no podría ser más miserable, como nuestra propia familia, **MI FAMILIA **pudo hacernos esto a nosotros, a sus propios nietos, a su misma sangre porque acordaron esto.

Y lo peor de todo es que pensaba que Sasuke creía lo mismo que yo, que estaría de acuerdo en querer anular este matrimonio, es mas estaba segura que lo haría cuando no los comunicaron. Pero ese idiota de mierda estuvo más que encantado con la idea.

Idiota engreído eso es lo que es el Uchiha, como no me pudo tener en su cama antes ahora me quiere para el matrimonio.

**¡¿****Por qué tiene que ser él? **

**¿Por qué tengo que casarme con el ser ****más arrogante y déspota del planeta?**

**Mi vida no podría ser aun más jodida de lo que ya es****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara….<strong>

**¡Hello Chicas/os! Sí, estoy viva y con nueva historia de mi completa autoría. ¿Qué les pareció este extremadamente pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos. **

**Bueno sin nada mas que agregar su servidora se retira a dormir.**

**Se les quiere un -como se dice en México- CHINGO **

**Atte: Betsy Uchiha**

**Fecha: Viernes, 06 de abril de 2012**

**Hora México: 12:27 am.**


End file.
